


Cloud Cover

by Storygal



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 04:40:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11456190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storygal/pseuds/Storygal
Summary: Kara and Alex go up, up and away for some pleasurable alone time.





	Cloud Cover

**Author's Note:**

> I find I'm more comfortable writing angsty stories, but since the idea for this fic popped into my mind this morning, I figured I try my hand at some fluff with a bit of smut mixed in.
> 
> NOTE: This story definitely depicts Kara and Alex in a sexual relationship. If that's not your thing please feel free to choose another fic.

 

Alex shivered slightly as she stretched in Kara's arms.

"Cold?" Kara asked softly, a tinge of concern in her voice. She and Alex had been drifting in the sky for several minutes in the afterglow of spirited lovemaking. But even with Alex's superior conditioning, Kara wanted to make sure the atmosphere at the altitude she had taken them to wasn't affecting Alex adversely.

Alex shook her head. "Nah, I'm good."

Kara just smiled as she wrapped her cape more tightly around their nude bodies. Giving Alex a quick peck on the lips, she followed up with a few short bursts of heat vision to warm the air around them again. Trust her favorite secret agent to act tough, even at 10,000 feet.

Kara placed her head back on Alex's chest, releasing a contented sigh. It felt so good to hold Alex like this, merging with the clouds. So far above the earth, so far above any worries about deadlines, aliens, or even Supergirl. Here they could just be Kara and Alex. Two normal people in love spending a lazy afternoon enjoying each other. Well, normal for them anyway.

"Mmm...nice," Alex hummed, her hands gently rubbing up and down Kara's sides. "Thanks for this...bringing me up here."

Kara lifted her head slightly to look down at Alex. "My pleasure, Alex," she said seriously. "You deserve this and so much more."

"Besides," Kara whispered with a conspiratorial smirk, "up here, _I'm_ the only one who can hear you scream."

Alex groaned. "You just _had_ to bring that up!"

Kara bit her lip. A month ago, Mrs. Fenton, an elderly neighbor, had barged into their bedroom with her husband and the building superintendent while Alex was in the throes of a particularly intense orgasm, demanding to know if she was alright.

Fortunately for the intruders, Alex was way too weak from pleasure to do anything other than whimper. Even Kara took a full minute to regain her composure. After hastily putting on her glasses and throwing a sheet over her body as a makeshift toga, she promptly ushered the three would-be Good Samaritans out of their apartment at just a hair above human speeds, assuring them that everything was okay and they didn't need to come around again--ever.

"At least no one saw your ass sticking up in the air!"

Alex's hands traveled down to Kara's butt cheeks, kneading them in a soothing motion. "Thanks to J'onn, I'm the only one who remembers how gorgeous your ass is."

Kara could only nod. Thank Rao for J'onn's mind wipe! It had been, to say the least, supremely embarrassing to ask J'onn for his help, but she and Alex both agreed that involving him was by far the lesser of two evils in this case. For his part, J'onn just grumbled, saying neither of them had anything he hadn't seen before.

"Now," Alex drawled as she raised her hips, grinding slowly into Kara's core, "I can think of some other ways you can warm me up."

Kara grinned, only too happy to ditch this line of conversation. "Another round?" she quipped, rubbing Alex's nose with her own.

Alex responded by thrusting into Kara more forcefully. Kara took the not so subtle hint and answered with her own thrusts, though not quite as powerfully to ensure her lover's safety. Kara kept one arm around Alex's back to hold her steady as they continued to drift through the billowy clouds, the only witnesses to their coupling as their bodies quickly merged in a familiar rhythm.

With her free hand Kara cupped Alex's breast, her thumb repeatedly stroking the nipple hardening under her touch. Alex arched her back as much as the confines of Kara's cape allowed, moaning as Kara's slick mound glided across her clit.

"I love hearing you moan," Kara choked out, suddenly hit with the almost overwhelming pleasure of Alex's nether lips pressing into a bundle of nerves already sensitive from their earlier encounter. Kara knew she wasn't going to last much longer, but she hoped she could make Alex come first.

Alex picked up her pace, grinding even harder into Kara's center even as she began to feel the pressure building up in her clit and g-spot. She was determined to make Kara see stars before they returned to the world below. Kara could have had anyone she wanted, and she chose  _her._

"I love making you feel goood...uhhng," Alex hissed, her inner walls clamping down hard on Kara's fingers sliding into her entrance.

"Back...ohh...b-back...at...you...RAO!" Kara muttered another string of unintelligible words, the incredible sensations between her legs pushing her right up to the edge.

Despite the bitter cold surrounding them, Kara and Alex felt only heat as their lips, tongues, breasts and hips collided. Their breaths rose to mix with the wisps of clouds above and beneath them as they exploded together, their screams momentarily destroying the peaceful silence of their ethereal sanctuary. Kara kept her eyes shut to keep the heat beams pulsating behind her eyelids from blasting forth. Kara could feel the energy receding after a couple of minutes.

Even in her blissed out state, Kara had the presence of mind to wrap her arms around Alex with just enough force to keep her from falling. Alex merely closed her eyes and settled her head into the crook of Kara's neck, completely trusting her lover to keep her safe.

Kara smoothed back the damp hairs from Alex's face, softly pressing her lips to her forehead. She smiled at the gentle snoring sounds emerging from Alex a moment later as she used her heat vision to warm up her cape. Kara knew she'd need to take Alex back to their apartment soon. But for now, she was content to enjoy a few more minutes in this special place where no one existed except her and the one person in the world--in any world--she loved above all others.

Kara was blissfully unaware of the descending jet on its way to National City Airport, where one of the pilots in the cockpit was scratching his head in bewilderment.

"I could've sworn I heard someone screaming," he spat in frustration. "Actually, it sounded like a couple of  _women_ __."

The other pilot scowled. "Your mind's faking you out. It happens, even at these lower altitudes. The only woman who'd be up here is Supergirl, and there's no way she'd be screaming." Shaking his head, he left his friend to his weird musings and returned his attention to monitoring the plane's descent.

The pilots never would have guessed that Supergirl was floating on her back a few hundred feet above them, holding a sleeping brunette to her chest, both wrapped securely in her cape.

They never would have believed National City's resident hero regularly indulged in...a different kind of flying.


End file.
